


Rura

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Dancing, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czasem Dean żałuje swoich decyzjiPrompt 64. "Rura"





	Rura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



          Dean czasem dochodził do wniosku, że niepotrzebnie zgadzał się, by chłopak jego brata mieszkał z nimi. Nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił, ale przez to czasem natrafiał na absurdalne sytuacje...  
– Czy ty naprawdę robisz to, co myślę? – spytał, stając w drzwiach salonu.  
– Tak, jak najbardziej. Mam nadzieję, że twój brat będzie z tego zadowolony – rzucił Gabe, zerkając na niego.  
– Nie powinienem tego widzieć, ale wiedzieć. Niewiedza jest czasem błogosławieństwem – westchnął zasłaniając oczy.  
          Nawet będąc w swoim pokoju wiedział, że ten obraz wyrył mu się już w pamięci. Gabe w kusym ubranku, tańczący na rurze... Czasem tak bardzo miał dość swojego życia.


End file.
